


Stardust

by cuneifire (orphan_account)



Series: nothing but notes [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: So close to everything.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration stolen from the New Politics song of the same name.

He reached out, just to touch his hand. Norge always looked like humanity repulsed him, but Denmark would’ve sworn seven ways to Heaven that the look had never been quite as potent around him. 

As expected, Norway pulled away. “Denmark,” He snapped. “What are you  _ doing? _ ” 

Denmark shrugged, gave him a smile cocky enough that there was no way Norge would bother to see behind it. “What, human contact is really so repulsive?” Is what he says, and watches Norway’s expression close up ever further, eyes falling to the ship-in-a-bottle that’s been on Denmark’s desk ever since he stopped having an  _ actual  _ ship. 

Norge just shakes his head, but his eyes stay on the boat. Denmark wants to hold him close, ask him if he remembers when it was the two of them, ready to take over the world, if he regrets anything. 

He traces his own fingers on the edge of the desk; centuries-old oak, so old he forgets where he even got it from. 

He didn’t tell Norway that he’d always wanted to smash that damned bottle, throw the pieces of glass into the sea and watch them glimmer as they drowned, gaze at the moon with a bright smile and maybe, just maybe someone by his side, just this once. 

He didn’t tell Norge the reason he always wanted to touch him. 

Norge would never take well to Denmark saying,  _ Sometimes I just want to pretend you’re mine,  _ because he would never be enough for Norway. 

He’d already learned that the hard way. 


End file.
